Georgia On My Mind
by THACA221B
Summary: AU! Rose wasnt the only one who met the Doctor that day. There was also her older sister, Georgia Tyler. Georgie, currently employed as a mechanic, is the perfect companion for the Doctor. And maybe something more. I don't own Doctor Who, only Georgia.
1. Rose

**A/N: Hi! Welcome to my Doctor Who AU! So, basic information about Georgia:**

 _ **Name: Georgia Margaret Tyler**_

 _ **Nickname: Georgia**_

 _ **Age: 21 ( Older than Rose by 2 years)**_

 _ **Birth Date: June 12th, 1982**_

 _ **Home: London, England**_

 _ **Occupation: Mechanic**_

 _ **Family: Jackie Tyler (Mother), Pete Tyler (Father [Deceased]), Rose Tyler (Sister)**_

 _ **Hair Color: Blonde**_

 _ **Hairstyle: French Braid**_

 _ **Eye Color: Brown**_

 _ **Personality: Soft-Spoken, Shy, Mechanically-Obsessed, Hates Caffeine, Sensitive**_

 **Ok! There! That's Georgia! Georgia has a kinda bad past, but nothing** _ **too**_ **bad… Much. Ok, so R &R! Please! I like being wanted! Please make me feel wanted… I want to be wanted… If I'm not wanted, I'll just go and watch Supernatural. No Doctor Who for me. Just Supernatural. I'd watch Sherlock but it's **_**ON HIATUS**_ **!** _ **Damn it!**_ **Anyway! On to the Story!**

 _We were strangers  
Starting out on journey  
Never dreaming  
What we'd have to go through_

 _-At The Beginning_

Georgia's POV:

I woke up, got dressed **(Outfit:** **episode_rose/set?id=193168029** **)** , then I started to head to work. After working for a while at the local Garage, I took off my gloves - which I then put in my side bag - then I headed to Henrick's, the store Rose worked at. Once I got there, I smirked st my sister as she walked around the store until we finally started to leave. Then, the stupid guard holds out a plastic bag of lottery money to Rose. I sigh, following my sister to the lift to deliver the money. Once down there, Rose calls out, "Wilson? Wilson, I've got the lottery money. Wilson, are you there?"

We come to a door with the sign reading , 'H P Wilson, CEO'.

"I can't hang about 'cos they're closing the shop. Wilson!" She calls. "Oh, come on!"

We heard a clattering noise further down the hallway. Rose, of course, decided to follow it.

"I'm not so sure this is safe, Rose." I say, but I'm ignored.

"Hello?" Rose calls. "Hello, Wilson, it's Rose. Hello? Wilson?"

She poems the door to a storeroom and turns on the lights. Inside are tons of clothing boxes and manikins.

"Wilson? Wilson!" Rose called out.

As she explores, the door slams shut right behind me. I jump, then run to the door and try to pull them open to no avail.

"You're kidding me." I mutter.

There was some shuffling noises from one of Rose's sides.

"Is that someone mucking about? Who is it?" Rose calls.

Then, one of the manakins starts to approach Rose.

"Yeah, you got me. Very funny." Rose said, getting annoyed.

A second one starts moving towards me, sheparding ke towards Rose. Then a third approaches.

"Right, I've got the joke. Who's idea was this? Is it Derek's? Is it? Derek, is this you?"

More shop dummies start moving as Rose and I keep backing away down the storage area. Finally they have us up against the wall, and the lead dummy raises its arm. Then a hand grabs my wrist.

"Run." The man said.

I grab Rose with my other hand and he drags Rose and I through the basement as the Things follow, and into a lift. The lead one puts its arm through the closing doors. After several tugs the man pulls it off, and the doors close. Rose gaped at the man, while I held back a chuckle. I had this thing where I always laughed at danger. Literally.

"You pulled his arm off." Rose gasped.

"Yep." The man said. "Plastic."

"Brilliant." I murmured, looking at the arm.

"Very clever. Nice trick! Who were they then, students? Is this a student thing or what?" Rose asked.

"They're not students." I said under my breath.

"Why would they be students?" The man asked.  
Rose shrugged. "I don't know."

"Well, you said it. Why students?"

"'Cos to get that many people dressed up and being silly, they got to be students." Rose said.

"That makes sense. Well done.  
ROSE: Thanks."

The man turned to me. "You said they _weren't_ students. Why not?"

I shrugged, then nodded towards the plastic arm, "It's thick, solid. But! It moved. So, if it were students, it'd be hollow to let them move the arm. In fact, it'd be hollow if it was anyone. So, Mr. Mysterious Man… What were they?"

"They're not students." The man said simply.

"Whoever they are, when Wilson finds them, he's going to call the police."

"Who's Wilson?" The man asked me.

I shrugged. "I don't work here."

He turned to Rose. "Who's Wilson?"

"Chief electrician."

"Wilson's dead."

Then, the lift let us off. We ran outside after that.

"That's just not funny." Rose said. "That's sick!"

"Hold on. Mind your eyes." The man says as he pulls something out of his pocket.

I cover Rose's eyes and my own.

"I've had enough of this now." Rose says.

The man disables the lift mechanism with his… _thingie._

"Who are you, then? Who's that lot down there? I said, who are they?" Rose demanded.

"They're made of plastic. Living plastic creatures. They're being controlled by a relay device in the roof, which would be a great big problem if I didn't have this." He says, holding up what I recognise to be a small bomb. "So, I'm going to go up there and blow them up, and I might well die in the process, but don't worry about me. No, you go home. Go on. Go and have your lovely beans on toast. Don't tell anyone about this, because if you do, you'll get them killed."

He shuts the door behind him, then opens it again.

"I'm the Doctor, by the way. What's your names?"

"Rose."

"Georgia."

"Nice to meet you, Rose, Georgia. Run for your lives!"

We make our way to the main road, nervous of the dummies in the shop window. We runs across the road, nearly becoming a hood ornament for a black cab.

"Watch it!" The Taxi Driver calls.

 _ **KaBOOM!**_

A huge fireball takes out the upper floor of Hendrik's. We run straight home after that.

The reply plays in the background while Mum is on the phone. Rose and I are slumped on the settee.

"I know." Mum says to whoever she's on the phone with now. "It's on the telly. It's everywhere. They're lucky to be alive. Honestly, it's aged them. Skin like an old bible. Walking in now you'd think I was the daughter of one of them. Oh, and here's himself."

Rose's ever-faithful boyfriend, Mickey, walks in and I give him a small smile.

"I've been phoning your mobile. You could've been dead." Mick days to Rose. "It's on the news and everything. I can't believe that your shop went up!"

"I'm all right, honestly, I'm fine! Don't make a fuss."

" _I am, too_ , but 'parently I don't _matter_!" I say, but am ignored.

Mickey asked, "Well, what happened?"

"I don't know!"

"What was it though? What caused it?"

At this point, I tuned out the domestics and focused on that man. He was strange, but there was something else. Something darker.

' _On the outside was the calm, so the inside must hold the storm.'_ I thought.

By the time I tune back in, Mickey's gone, and so is the ark the man gave us.

I had a quick supper, then went to bed. **(Pajamas:** **sleepwear_georgie/set?id=193177408** **)** The next day, when I woke up, I had a day off to deal with the "trauma" of the explosion yesterday. Rose, meanwhile, was out if a job.

"There's Finch's." Mum said. "You could try them. They've always got jobs."

"Oh, great. The butchers." Rose said, sarcastically.

"Well, it might do you good. That shop was giving you airs and graces. And I'm not joking about compensation. You've had genuine shock and trauma. Arianna got two thousand quid off the council just because the old man behind the desk said she looked Greek! I know she is Greek, but that's not the point. It was a valid claim." Mum rattled on.

"You could always try the Garage." I supply, and we both start laughing.

Something starts rattling at the door.

"Mum, you're such a liar." Rose said. "I told you to nail that cat flap down. We're going to get strays."

"I did it weeks back!" Mum fought back.

"No, you thought about it."

The screws for the cat flap are on the floor. Then the flap moves. Rose opens it. That 'Doctor' man pokes his head through and I hold back a laugh. She opens the door.

"What're you two doing here?" He asks.

"We live here." I say.

"Well, what do you do that for?"

"Because we do. I'm only at home because someone blew up my job."

"I've got to deal with supposed trauma." I supply towards his inquiry.

"I must have got the wrong signal. You're not plastic, are you? No, bonehead. Bye, then." The Doctor said.

Rose grabbed him before he could leave. "You. Inside. Right now."

Rose pulls the Doctor into the flat. As we led him through, Mum poked her head out of her room.

"Who is it?" She asked.

Rose say, "It's about last night. He's part of the inquiry. Give us ten minutes."

When we got to the kitchen, Rose said, "Don't mind the mess. Do you want a coffee?"

"Might as well, thanks. Just milk."

"We should go to the police. Seriously. All of us." Rose said as she made the coffee for the Doctor and had started my hot chocolate.

The Doctor looks at the copy of Heat on our coffee table.

"That won't last, he's gay and she's an alien." He says.

I have to hold in my laugh.

"I'm not blaming you, even if it was just some sort of joke that went wrong." Rose said.

The Doctor flicks through a paperback.

"Hmm. Sad ending."

I smile at him. "I know, right."

"They said on the news they'd found a body."

He picked up one of Rose's letters.

"Rose Tyler."

The Doctor sees his reflection in a mirror, and behaves as if he's just seeing himself for the first time.

"Ah, could've been worse. Look at the ears."

I couldn't help but giggle.

"All the same, he was nice. Nice bloke."

The Doctor tries to shuffle a pack of cards.

"Luck be a lady." He said.

"Anyway, if we are going to go to the police, I want to know what I'm saying."

The pack of cards the Doctor tried to shuffle goes flying.

"I want you to explain everything."

"Maybe not." He mutters.

The cat flap rattles.

"What's that, then? You got a cat?"

"No." I say.

Then, the Auton arm grabs the Doctor by the throat.

"We did have, but now they're just strays. They come in off the estate."

Rose comes in from the kitchen area with two mugs of instant coffee and my mug of hot chocolate, but I don't pay much attention as I try to pry the arm off of the Doctor's throat. The Doctor is still being strangled, but Rose takes no notice.

"I told Mickey to chuck that out. You're all the same. Give a man a plastic hand. Anyway, I don't even know your name. Doctor, what was it?"

The Doctor manages to throw the arm off. It stops in mid air and grabs my face instead. The Doctor pulls at it, pulling Me down on top of him as we fall onto the coffee table and smash it. The Doctor finally gets it off me with his thing, then jabs the device into its palm. The fingers stop flexing.

"It's all right, I've stopped it. There you go, you see? Armless."

"Do you think?" I ask and hit him with it.

"Ow!"

The Doctor leaves and I says, "Hold on a minute. You can't just go swanning off."

"Yes I can. Here I am. This is me, swanning off. See you."

"But that arm was moving. It tried to kill me." I said.

"Ten out of ten for observation."

"You can't just walk away. That's not fair. You've got to tell us what's going on." Rose said.

"No, I don't."

"All right, then. I'll go to the police. I'll tell everyone. You said, if I did that, I'd get people killed. So, your choice. Tell me, or I'll start talking." Rose said.

"Rose-" I started.

"Is that supposed to sound tough?" The Doctor said, him and Rise ignoring me.

"Sort of." Rose said.

"Doesn't work." He said.

"Who are you?" Rose asked.

"Rose, why don't we just-" But still, I was ignored.

"Told you. The Doctor." He said.

"Yeah, but Doctor what?"

"Just the Doctor."

"The Doctor."

"Hello!"

"Is that supposed to sound impressive?"

"Sort of."

"Come on, then. You can tell me. I've seen enough. Are you the police?"

"No, I was just passing through. I'm a long way from home."

"But what have I done wrong? How comes those plastic things keep coming after us?"

"Oh, suddenly the entire world revolves around you. You were just an accident. You got in the way, that's all."

"It tried to kill Georgie."

"It was after me, not her. Last night, in the shop, I was there, you two blundered in, almost ruined the whole thing. This morning, I was tracking it down, it was tracking me down. The only reason it fixed on you two is 'cos you've met me."

"So what you're saying is, the entire world revolves around you."

"Sort of, yeah."

"You're full of it."

"Sort of, yeah."

"But, all this plastic stuff. Who else knows about it?"

"No one."

"What, you're on your own?"

"Well, who else is there? I mean, you lot, all you do is eat chips, go to bed, and watch telly, while all the time, underneath you, there's a war going on."

"Okay. Start from the beginning. I mean, if we're going to go with the living plastic, and I don't even believe that, but if we do, how did you kill it?"

"The thing controlling it projects life into the arm. I cut off the signal, dead."

"So that's radio control?"

"Thought control." He said, then turned to me. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah." I said.

"So, who's controlling it, then?" Rose asked.

"Long story."

"But what's it all for? I mean, shop window dummies, what's that about? Is someone trying to take over Britain's shops?"

"No."

"No."

"It's not a price war. They want to overthrow the human race and destroy you. Do you believe me?"

"No."

"But you're still listening."

"Really, though, Doctor. Tell me, who are you?"

"Rose, how about-" I'm ignored again.

The Doctor grabbed my hand. "Do you know like we were saying about the Earth revolving? It's like when you were a kid. The first time they tell you the world's turning and you just can't quite believe it because everything looks like it's standing still. I can feel it. The turn of the Earth. The ground beneath our feet is spinning at a thousand miles an hour, and the entire planet is hurtling round the sun at sixty seven thousand miles an hour, and I can feel it. We're falling through space, you and me, clinging to the skin of this tiny little world, and if we let go. That's who I am. Now, forget me, Georgia Tyler, Rose Tyler. Go home."

The Doctor walks off towards the blue box with the arm. Rose and I walked off towards another block of flats when there is a rush of air and a strange noise. We turn and run back, and the box has disappeared.

I left to go home after that while Rose goes to visit Mickey. After a while, Rose and a suddenly-shiny Muckey come and pick me up to eat Pizza with them.

"Do you think I should try the hospital?" Rose asked. "Suki said they had jobs going in the canteen. Is that it then, dishing out chips. I could do A Levels. I don't know. It's all Jimmy Stone's fault. I only left school because of him. Look where he ended up. What do you think?"

"So, where did you two meet this Doctor?" Mickey asked.

"I'm sorry, wasn't I talking about me for a second?" Rose asked.

"Because I reckon it started back at the shop, am I right? Was he something to do with that?"

"No." I say.

"Come on." Mickey pried.

"Sort of." Rose said."

"Rose-" I was ignored as Mickey continued.

"What was he doing there?"

"I'm not going on about it, Mickey. Really, I'm not, because, I know it sounds daft, but I don't think it's safe. I think he's dangerous."

"But you can trust me, sweetheart. Babe,sugar, babe, sugar. You can tell me anything. Tell me about the Doctor and what he's planning, and I can help you, Rose. Because that's all I really want to do, sweetheart, babe, babe, sugar, sweetheart."

"What're you doing that for?" Rose asked.

"Your champagne." The waiter said. I turned to the waiter and had to stifle my giggles at the Doctor in a waiter outfit.

"We didn't order any champagne. Where's the Doctor?"

"Madam, your champagne."

"It's not ours. Mickey, what is it? What's wrong?"

"I need to find out how much you know, so where is he?"

"Doesn't anybody want this champagne?"

"Look, we didn't order it."

Mickey finally looks up to see that the waiter is the Doctor.

"Ah. Gotcha."

The Doctor starts shaking the bottle vigorously.

"Don't mind me. I'm just toasting the happy couple. Plus one. On the house!"

The Doctor releases the cage around the cork and it flies into Plastic Mickey's forehead. After a few moments, he spits it out.

"Anyway." Mickey says.

Mickey gets up and turns his hand into a chopper. Rose flees, screaming, and I follow the Doctor as Mickey wrecks the table. The Doctor grabs Mickey and pull off his head. The rest of the customers scream.

"Don't think that's going to stop me."

The body gets up and starts flailing around. Rose sets off the fire alarm.

"Everyone out! Out now! Get out! Get out! Get out!"

Rose, the Doctor, and I ran through the kitchens carrying the head, while the body wrecks the restaurant before following us to the back exit.

The Doctor sealed the exit shut while Rose and I ran down the alley, past the box. The end is secured by padlocked gates.

Rose panicked. "Open the gate! Use that tube thing. Come on!"

"Sonic screwdriver." He says.

"Use it!" Rose shouts.

"Nah. Tell you what, let's go in here." He says, unlocking the box and enters it while the Mickey thing made dents in the metal door.

"You can't hide inside a wooden box. It's going to get us! Doctor!"

I follow the Doctor into the box while Rose goes to the gate. I gasp as I enter.

"This is a spaceship! A _real_ spaceship!"

"Yeah." The Doctor says. "It is."

"You have a spaceship!" I said in shock.

"Yeah. I do."

"Can I see the inner workings?" I ask, shyly.

The Doctor looked at me strangely.

"I've never heard anyone ask me that." He said.

Then, Rose ran in.

"It's going to follow us!" Rose said.

"The assembled hordes of Genghis Khan couldn't get through that door, and believe me, they've tried. Now, shut up a minute."

Then, the Doctor spoke again. "You see, the arm was too simple, but the head's perfect. I can use it to trace the signal back to the original source. Right. Where do you want to start?"

"Er, the inside's bigger than the outside?"

"Yes."

"Dimensionally Transcendental." I supply.

"It's alien." Rose says.

"Yeah."

"Are you alien?"

"Yes. Is that alright?"

"Yeah."

"It's called the Tardis, this thing. T-A-R-D-I-S. That's Time And Relative Dimension In Space."

Rose bursts into tears and I run to comfort her.

"That's okay. Culture shock. Happens to the best of us."

"Did they kill him? Mickey? Did they kill Mickey? Is he dead?"

"Oh. I didn't think of that."

"He's my boyfriend. You pulled off his head. They copied him and you didn't even think? And now you're just going to let him melt?"

"Melt?"

The plastic head is melting on the console, where it is attached by cables.

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no!"

The Doctor sets the TARDIS in motion.

"What're you doing?" I ask.

"Following the signal. It's fading. Wait a minute, I've got it. No, no, no, no, no, no, no! Almost there. Almost there. Here we go!"

The TARDIS lands and the Doctor runs for the door.

"You can't go out there." Rose says. "It's not safe."

When we walk out, it's nighttime on the north back of the Thames next to the RAF monument.

"I lost the signal, I got so close."

"We've moved. Does it fly?"

"Disappears there and reappears here. You wouldn't understand."

"If we're somewhere else, what about that headless thing? It's still on the loose."

"It melted with the head. Are you going to witter on all night?"

"I'll have to tell his mother. Mickey. I'll have to tell his mother he's dead, and you just went and forgot him, again! You were right, you are alien."

"Look, if I did forget some kid called Mickey-"

"Yeah, he's not a kid."

"It's because I'm trying to save the life of every stupid ape blundering on top of this planet, all right?"

"Alright."

"Yes, it is!"

"If you are an alien, how comes you sound like you're from the North?"

"Rose, lots of planets have a north." I said.

"What's a police public call box?" Rose asked the Doctor.

"It's a telephone box from the 1950s. It's a disguise."

"Okay. And this, this living plastic. What's it got against us?"

"Nothing. It loves you. You've got such a good planet. Lots of smoke and oil, plenty of toxins and dioxins in the air, perfect. Just what the Nestene Consciousness needs. It's food stock was destroyed in the war, all its protein plants rotted, so Earth, dinner!"

"Any way of stopping it?"

The Doctor holds up a tube of blue liquid.

"Anti-plastic." The Doctor said excitedly.

"Anti-plastic." Rose says, unbelievingly.

"Anti-plastic!" I say, barely believing my eyes.

"Anti-plastic. But first I've got to find it. How can you hide something that big in a city this small?"

"Hold on. Hide what?" Rose asked.

"The transmitter. The Consciousness is controlling every single piece of plastic, so it needs a transmitter to boost the signal."

"What's it look like?"

"Like a transmitter. Round and massive, slap bang in the middle of London."

"A huge circular metal structure like a dish, like a wheel. Radial. Close to where we're standing. Must be completely invisible. What? What?"

The Doctor turns and looks at what Rose is staring at on the south bank. It's the London Eye. Oh…  
"What? What is it? What?" The Doctor asks.

He finally catches on to what Rose is looking at.

"Oh. Fantastic!"

The Doctor, Rose, and I run across Westminster Bridge.

"Think of it," the Doctor says, "plastic all over the world, every artificial thing waiting to come alive. The shop window dummies, the phones, the wires, the cables-"

"The breast implants." Rose says.

"Still, we've found the transmitter. The Consciousness must be somewhere underneath."

"What about down here?" I ask, looking over the parapet and seeing a large manhole entrance at the bottom of some steps.

"Looks good to me."

We run down and the Doctor opens up the hatch. There is red light inside. Always fun.

We climb down a short ladder into a brick-built area with lots of chains. From there, we go through a door and down a flight of steps into a multi-level chamber.

"The Nestene Consciousness. That's it, inside the vat. A living plastic creature."

"Brilliant." I murmur.

"Well, then." Rose says. "Tip in your anti-plastic and let's go."

"Rose!" I said, shocked at my sister.

"I'm not here to kill it. I've got to give it a chance."

He goes down to a catwalk overlooking the seething vat. I stay with Rose and watch him with interest.

"I seek audience with the Nestene Consciousness under peaceful contract according to convention 15 of the Shadow Proclamation."

The stuff in the vat flexes.

"Thank you. If I might have permission to approach?"

Rose spots someone on a lower level and runs down with me following after her.

"Oh, God! Mickey, it's me! It's okay. It's all right." Rose gasped.

"That thing down there, the liquid. Rose, it can talk!"

"You're stinking. Doctor, they kept him alive."

"Yeah, that was always a possibility. Keep him alive to maintain the copy."

"You knew that and you never said?"

"Can we keep the domestics outside, thank you?" The Doctor asked.

I chuckled a bit at Doctor continues downwards.

"Am I addressing the Consciousness? Thank you. If I might observe, you infiltrated this civilisation by means of warp shunt technology. So, may I suggest, with the greatest respect, that you shunt off?"

A sort of face forms in the vat of plastic.

"Oh, don't give me that. It's an invasion, plain and simple. Don't talk about constitutional rights. I am talking! This planet is just starting. These stupid little people have only just learnt how to walk, but they're capable of so much more. I'm asking you on their behalf. Please, just go."

"Doctor!" I shout.

A pair of shop dummies grab the Doctor. One takes the vial of anti-plastic from his pocket.

"That was just insurance. I wasn't going to use it. I was not attacking you. I'm here to help. I'm not your enemy. I swear, I'm not. What do you mean?"

A door slides back to reveal the TARDIS.

"No. Oh, no. Honestly, no. Yes, that's my ship. That's not true. I should know, I was there. I fought in the war. It wasn't my fault. I couldn't save your world! I couldn't save any of them!"

"What's it doing?!" I asked.

"It's the TARDIS! The Nestene's identified its superior technology. It's terrified. It's going to the final phase. It's starting the invasion! Get out, Rose, Georgia! Just leg it now!"

"No! I'm not leaving you." I tell him.

As the plastic in the vat keeps roaring, Rose phones Mum.

The plastic in the vat is getting extremely agitated

"Get out, Georgia, Rose! Just get out! Run!"

"The stairs have gone." Rose says.

The shop dummies try to push the Doctor into the vat. Rose, Mickey, and I run to the TARDIS.

"I haven't got the key!" Rose says.

"We're going to die!" Mickey whines.

Rose looks around for other possibilities.

"No, we aren't." I tell him.

"No!" The Doctor shouts.

"Time Lord." The Nestene growls.

I stand up and look at the Doctor, then ran round the chamber.  
"Just leave him! There's nothing you can do!" Mickey said.

"I've got not many A Levels, I work in a garage, I've got no future."  
I grab an axe.

"But I tell you what I have got. I took Advanced Physics! I was top of my class there!"

I chopped through the rope holding a very long chain to the wall and took a firm hold. I ran and swung out along the side of the catwalk, kicking the shop dummies into the vat. The second one also dropped the vial of anti-plastic into it. The golden Nestene screams as it starts to turn blue.

"Georgia!" The Doctor yelled.

The Doctor grabbed me as I swung back.

"Now we're in trouble."

Explosions start and the shop dummies start to stagger then fall over. The Doctor and I run to the Tardis, where Mickey and Rose are holding on for dear life, and they all go inside. The TARDIS dematerialises.

Rose goes over to Mickey, who is trying to hide behind a pallet, and I follow her. The Doctor stays in the doorway of the TARDIS.

"A fat lot of good you were." I say to Mickey.

"Nestene Consciousness? Easy." The Doctor says.

"You were useless in there. You'd be dead if it wasn't for me." I say to him.

"Yes, I would. Thank you. Right then, I'll be off, unless, er, I don't know, you could come with me. This box isn't just a London hopper, you know. It goes anywhere in the universe free of charge."

I begin to nod.

"Don't. He's an alien. He's a thing."

"He's not invited. What do you think? You could stay here, fill your life with work and food and sleep, or you could go anywhere."

"Is it always this dangerous?" I ask.

"Yeah."

"You can't go, Georgie! He's an alien! It's dangerous!"

"Yeah," I say, "I can't. I've er, I've got to go and find my mum and someone's got to look after this stupid lump and the girlfriend he's lucky to have, so. I mean, I can't leave Rose."

"Okay. See you around."

"No you won't." I murmur under my breath.

The TARDIS dematerialises.

"Come on, let's go. Come on. Come on." I say to them.

The Tardis materialises behind us.

"By the way, did I mention it also travels in time?"

"Go ahead." Rose says.

"Thanks." I tell my sister.

I turn to Mickey.

"Keep my sister safe. You're like a brother to me Mickey."

I hug him, then run into the TARDIS. I smile at the Doctor after he closes the door.

"Next Stop," I say, "Anywhere."


	2. The End of the World

**A/N: Thank you so much for the love!**

 **AquaRoseWaters: I'm glad you like the story. Thank you for reviewing. And you said you couldn't wait for the next chapter, so here it is.**

 **Nutterbutter123: In glad you liked it, and here's the next chapter. By the way, the livid do is stuff you're wondering about, all I'll tell you is that it's gonna be more real. So, if you know what j mean, then you know your answer. I mean, I'm not sure if it's all that real, I don't get out much (only one relationship and it ended a while ago, on good terms, though. We still talk.) but this is how it happened to me. So! Here we go...**

 **Thank you for all the loving, so here is the next chapter. R &R!**

 _I wish that I could cry  
Fall upon my knees  
Find a way to lie  
Bout a home I'll never see_

 _-Superman_

 _ **Georgia's POV:**_

When I woke up the next morning, I got dressed (Outfit:  episode_end_world/set?id=193329011) and then entered the console room. The Doctor is lit in green light from the time rotor.

"Right then, Georgia Tyler, you tell me. Where do you want to go? Backwards or forwards in time. It's your choice. What's it going to be?"

"Forwards." I say, excited.

"How far?" He asked.

"One hundred years." I say.

He pushes a few buttons and pulls a few levers. There's a bit of shaking and then it's still.

"There you go. Step outside those doors, it's the twenty second century."

"You're kidding."

"That's a bit boring, though. Do you want to go further?"

"Fine by me."

"Ten thousand years in the future. Step outside, it's the year 12005, the new Roman Empire."

I smirk. "You think you're so impressive."

"I am so impressive."

"You wish."

"Right then, you asked for it. I know exactly where to go. Hold on!"

He pulls more levers, and pushes more buttons, and there's  
more shaking. Then, it's still.

"Where are we? What's out there?" I ask, grinning.

I go down a flight of steps and a large shutter in the wall descends to reveal an orbital view of the Earth.

"You lot," the Doctor says, "you spend all your time thinking about dying, like you're going to get killed by eggs or beef or global warming or asteroids. But you never take time to imagine the impossible, that maybe you survive. This is the year 5.5/Apple/26. Five billion years in your future, and this is the day-"

He looks at his wrist watch.

"Hold on."

The sun flares and turns red.

"This is the day the Sun expands. Welcome to the end of the world."

"Great first date." I tell him sarcastically.

Over an intercom, a computer announces, "Shuttles five and six now docking. Guests are reminded that Platform One forbids the use of weapons, teleportation and religion. Earth Death is scheduled for fifteen thirty nine, followed by drinks in the Manchester Suite."

The Doctor and I walk along a corridor.

"So, when it says guests, does that mean People?"

"Depends what you mean by people."

"I mean people. What do you mean?"

"Aliens."

"What are they doing on board this spaceship? What's it all for?"

"It's not really a spaceship, more like an observation deck. The great and the good are gathering to watch the planet burn."

The Doctor uses his sonic screwdriver on a wall panel.

"What for?" I ask.

"Fun."

We enter a large area with a few display cases and a view of space to the front and above.

"Mind you, when I said the great and the good, what I mean is, the rich."

"But, hold on. They did this once on Newsround Extra. The sun expanding, that takes hundreds of years."

"Millions, but the planet's now property of the National Trust. They've been keeping it preserved. See down there? Gravity satellites holding back the sun."

"The planet looks the same as ever. I thought the continents shifted and things."

"They did, and the Trust shifted them back. That's a classic Earth. But now the money's run out, nature takes over."

"How long's it got?"

"About half an hour and then the planet gets roasted."

"Is that why we're here? I mean, is that what you do? Jump in at the last minute and save the Earth?"

"I'm not saving it. Time's up."

"But what about the people?"

"It's empty. They're all gone. No one left."

"Just me, then." I sigh.

A blue-skinned person with golden slit eyes strides towards us.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Oh, that's nice, thanks."

"But how did you get in? This is a maximum hospitality zone. The guests have disembarked. They're on their way any second now."

"He does know what 'Maximum Hospitality' means, right?" I ask the Doctor quietly.

"That's me. I'm a guest. Look, I've got an invitation. Look. There, you see? It's fine, you see? The Doctor plus one. I'm the Doctor, this is Georgia Tyler. She's my plus one. Is that alright?"

The Doctor puts away the piece of apparently blank paper he was showing to the steward.

"Well, obviously. Apologies, et cetera. If you're on board, we'd better start. Enjoy."

The Steward goes over to a lecturn.

"The paper's slightly psychic. It shows them whatever I want them to see. Saves a lot of time."

"He's blue." I gasp out.

"Yeah."

"Okay."

The Steward announces, "We have in attendance the Doctor and Georgia Tyler. Thank you. All staff to their positions."

A lot of small people appear.

"Hurry, now, thank you. Quick as we can. Come along, come along. And now, might I introduce the next honoured guest? Representing the Forest of Cheam, we have trees, namely, Jabe, Lute and Coffa."

A bark-skinned woman enters with two larger male escorts.

"There will be an exchange of gifts representing peace. If you could keep the room circulating, thank you. Next, from the solicitors Jolco and Jolco, we have the Moxx of Balhoon."

Another blue alien, this time mostly head and body, sitting on a transport pod.

"And next, from Financial Family Seven, we have the Adherents of the Repeated Meme."

' _Wait, isn't a Repeated Meme-Ah, forget it!'_ I thought.

A group of black-robed bipeds enter.

"The inventors of Hypo-slip Travel Systems, the brothers Hop Pyleen. Thank you."

These are fur clad reptilians. The announcements of variations on the biped theme continue.

"Cal Spark Plug. Mister and Mrs Pakoo. The Ambassadors from the City State of Binding Light."

The trees go up to the Doctor and I.

The woman says, "The Gift of Peace. I bring you a cutting of my Grandfather."

She gives the Doctor a rooted twig in a small pot.

' _Aww…It's so cute!'_

"Thank you. Yes, gifts. Er, I give you in return air from my lungs."

He breathes gently on Jabe.

"How intimate." She gasped.

The Doctor smirked. "There's more where that came from."

I had to hold back a chuckle.

"I bet there is." The tree woman said.

"From the Silver Devastation, the sponsor of the main event, please welcome the Face of Boe."

A large head in a glass tank enters the room.

I end up getting bored and wandering off, ending up near the Face of Boe.

" _Hello, Georgie."_

I gasp as I look at the face. It had spoken to me in my head.

' _How do you know my name?'_

" _We meet, little Georgie, in the future, but-"_ he chuckled. " _-I will look much different. You always told me I had a big head."_

' _So… You know the future me?'_

" _Yes."_

' _Can I ask you something?'_

" _That depends on what it is."_

' _Will… Will I ever become someone important?'_

He chuckled again and there was a warm presence in my mind.

" _You will become someone_ _ **very**_ _important."_

Suddenly, Tainted Love by Soft Cell rang out.

"Refreshments will now be served. Earth Death in thirty minutes." The Steward said.

Finally, I couldn't take all the aliens, and ran out.

I has wandered off, and was looking at the growing Sun through a window when a young woman of the same race as the Steward comes round the corner. She is wearing overalls and a baseball cap.

"Sorry. Am I allowed to be in here?" I ask.

"You have to give us permission to talk." She says.

"Er, you have permission." I say akwardly.

"Thank you. And, no, you're not in the way. Guests are allowed anywhere." She says.

"Okay."

The alien goes to a wall panel and unlocks it.

"What's your name?" I ask.

"Raffalo." She says.

"Raffalo?" I ask. "I like it."

"Yes, miss. Thank you, miss. I won't be long, I've just got to carry out some maintenance. There's a tiny little glitch in the Face of Boe's suite. There must be something blocking the system. He's not getting any hot water."

"So, you're a plumber?"

"That's right, miss."

"They still have plumbers?"

"I hope so, else I'm out of a job."

"Where are you from?"

"Crespallion."

"That's a planet, is it?"

"No. Crespallion's part of the Jaggit Brocade, affiliated to the Scarlet Junction, Convex fifty six. And where are you from, miss? If you don't mind me asking."

"No, not at all. Er, I don't know. A long way away. I just sort of hitched a lift with this man. I didn't even think about it. I don't even know who he is. He's a complete stranger. Anyway, don't let me keep you. Good luck with it."

"Thank you, miss. And er, thank you for the permission. Not many people are that considerate."

"Okay. See you later."

I leave and head to Gallery 15. then I hear the Doctor call out.

"Georgia? Are you in there?"

The Doctor enters.

"Aye, aye. What do you think, then?"

"Great. Yeah, fine. Once you get past the slightly psychic paper. They're just so alien. The aliens are so alien. You look at 'em and they're alien."

"Good thing I didn't take you to the Deep South."

"Where are you from?"

"All over the place."

"They all speak English."

"No, you just hear English. It's a gift of the Tardis. The telepathic field, gets inside your brain and translates."

"It's inside my brain?"

"Well, in a good way."

"Your machine gets inside my head. It gets inside and it changes my mind, and you didn't even ask?" I was very upset. I didn't want him finding out.

"I didn't think about it like that."

"No, you were too busy thinking up cheap shots about the Deep South. Who are you, then, Doctor? What are you called? What sort of alien are you?"

"I'm just the Doctor."

"From what planet?"

"Well, it's not as if you'll know where it is!"

"Where are you from?"

"What does it matter?"

"Tell me who you are!"

"This is who I am, right here, right now, all right? All that counts is here and now, and this is me."

"Yeah, and I'm here too because you brought me here, so just tell me."

The computer announces, "Earth Death in twenty minutes. Earth Death in twenty minutes."

"Alright. As my mate Shareen says, don't argue with the designated driver."

I take out my mobile phone.

"Can't exactly call for a taxi. There's no signal. We're out of range. Just a bit."

"Tell you what."

He takes my phone apart.

"With a little bit of jiggery pokery."

"Is that a technical term, jiggery pokery?"

"Yeah, I came first in jiggery pokery. What about you?"

"No, I failed hullabaloo."

"Oh. There you go."

I phones home.

"Hello?" Mum asks over the phone.

"Mum?"

"Oh, what is it? What's wrong? What have I done now? Oh, this red top's falling to bits. You should get your money back. Go on. There must be something, you never phone in the middle of the day."

I don't know why, but I started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Mum asked.

"Nothing. You alright, though?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"What day is it?"

"Wednesday, all day. You got a hangover?" This caused me to laugh quietly, because I knew she was joking. She _knew_ I didn't drink. "Oh, I tell you what. Put a quid in that Lottery syndicate. I'll pay you back later."

"Er, I was just calling 'cos I might be late home."

"Is there something wrong?"

"No. I'm fine. Top of the world."

Mum hung up after that.

"Think that's amazing, you want to see the bill." He said, adding my shocked face.

The next part, I sorta blurted out. It happens to the best of us.

"That was five billion years ago. So, she's dead now. Rose, too. Five billion years later, my mum and sis are dead."

"Bundle of laughs, you are."

I smiled. "Rose tells me that all the time. Tells me I should host funerals, she does."

The space station started to shake and it threw me off my feet.

"That's not supposed to happen." He said, helping me up.

"That wasn't a gravity pocket. I know gravity pockets and they don't feel like that. What do you think, Jabe? Listened to the engines. They've pitched up about thirty." The Doctor said as we entered the room.

"That dodgy or what?" Someone asked.

What? Don't look at me like that, I can't be expected to remember everyone's name!

"It's the sound of metal. It doesn't make any sense to me." Jabe said.

She's a tree, I don't blame her. I can barely understand what he's saying half the time.

"Where's the engine room?" He asked.

"I don't know, but the maintenance duct is just behind our guest suite, I could show you and your wife."

"She's not my wife."

"I'm not his wife."

"Partner?"

"No."

"No way in Hell."

"Why not?" He asked.

"Why would I want to be married to _you_?" I questioned.

"Who wouldn't? I've got many people married to me." He said.

"This is what I mean." I said.

"Concubine?" She asked, breaking up our argument with a slight smirk.

"Nope."

"Nada."

"Prostitute?"

"Whatever I am, it must be invisible. Do you mind? Tell you what, you two go and pollinate. I'm going to catch up with family. Quick word with Michael Jackson."

I went to talk to Cassandra, who really bugged me.

"Don't start a fight." He said.

"Can't promise you that." I replied, smirking.

He offers Jabe his arm. "I'm all yours."

"And I want you home by midnight." I called after him.

"Earth Death in fifteen minutes. Earth Death in fifteen minutes."

"Soon, the sun will blossom into a red giant, and my home will die. That's where I used to live, when I was a little boy-" ' _Boy?'_ "-down there. Mummy and Daddy had a little house built into the side of the Los Angeles Crevice. I'd have such fun."

"What happened to everyone else? The human race, where did it go?" I asked.

"They say mankind has touched every star in the sky."

"So, you're not the last human."

"I am the last pure human. The others mingled. Oh, they call themselves New humans and Proto-humans and Digi-humans, even 'Humanish, but you know what I call them? Mongrels."

"Right. And you stayed behind."

"I kept myself pure."

"How many operations have you had?"

"Seven hundred and eight. Next week, it's seven hundred and nine. I'm having my blood bleached. Is that why you wanted a word? You could be flatter, Georgia. You've got a little bit of a chin poking out."

"I'd rather die." I spat.

"Honestly, it doesn't hurt."

"No, I mean it. I would rather die. It's better to die than live like you, a bitchy trampoline."

"Oh, well. What do you know?"

" I know how to fix a car with one hand behind my back. _You_ don't even have hands. I was born on that planet, and so was my mum, and so was my dad, and so was my sis, and that makes me officially the last human being in this room, 'cos you're not human. You've had it all nipped and tucked and flattened till there's nothing left. Anything human got chucked in the bin. You're just skin, Cassandra. Lipstick and skin. Nice talking."

As I walk down the hall, I'm conked on the head and get knocked out.

When I awoke, the computer was saying, "Sun filter descending. Sun filter descending. Sun filter descending."

There was a deadly glare that began to fill the room. I hammered on the door.

"Let me out! Let me out!"

"Sun filter descending."

"Let me out! Let me out! Let me out!"

"Sun filter descending. Sun filter descending."

"Anyone in there?" The Doctor asked from the other side of the door.

"Let me out!"

"Oh, well, it would be you."

"Open the door so I can smack you!"

"Hold on. Give us two ticks. Or maybe longer if you're gonna smack me."

The scorching rays reached the top of the door.

"Sun filter descending. Sun filter descending. Sun filter rising. Sun filter rising. Sun filter rising. Sun filter rising. Sun filter descending.

"The computer's getting clever." The Doctor said.

"Stop mucking about!" I called.

"I'm not mucking about. It's fighting back."

"Open the door!"

"I know!"

I ran down the steps as the glare got closer to me.

"The lock's melted!" I called.

"Sun filter descending. Sun filter Descending. Sun filter rising. Sun filter rising. "

I ran back up to the door.

"The whole thing's jammed. I can't open the doors. Stay there! Don't move!"

"Where are am I going to go, Ipswich?"

"Earth Death in five minutes."

Finally, the doors unlocked and I went to the main observation deck and saw the Doctor near the trees.

"I'm sorry." He told them.

"You all right?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm full of ideas, I'm bristling with them. Idea number one, teleportation through five thousand degrees needs some kind of feed. Idea number two, this feed must be hidden nearby."

He smashed open the alleged ostrich egg to reveal a small device.

"Idea number three, if you're as clever as me, then a teleportation feed can be reversed."

"Oh, you should have seen their little alien faces." Cassandra said as she was beamed back in. "Oh."

"The last human."

"So, you passed my little test. Bravo. This makes you eligible to join, er, the Human Club."

"People have died, Cassandra. You murdered them."

"It depends on your definition of people, and that's enough of a technicality to keep your lawyers dizzy for centuries. Take me to court, then, Doctor, and watch me smile and cry and flutter-"

"And creak?" I asked, smirking.

"And what?"

"Creak. You're creaking." The Doctor said, realising.

"What? Ah! I'm drying out! Oh, sweet heavens. Moisturise me, moisturise me! Where are my surgeons? My lovely boys! It's too hot!"

"You raised the temperature."

"Have pity! Moisturise me! Oh, oh, Doctor. I'm sorry. I'll do anything."

"My sister would've told you, 'Help her.' But me, nah, let 'er burn. She's an insult to the human race, and you know we're pretty bad."

"I would've told your sister, 'Everything has its time and everything dies.' But, yeah, I agree. You all _are_ pretty bad. She's worse."

"I'm too young!" Cassandra cried.

 _ **Splat!**_

"Shuttles four and six departing. This unit now closing down for maintenance." The computer said.

Only the Doctor and I are left, looking at the asteroids that were once the Earth as they float past the red giant Sun.

"The end of the Earth. It's gone. We were too busy saving ourselves. No one saw it go. All those years, all that history, and no one was even looking. It's just-"

"Come with me."

He took my hand.

A baby cried, a man laughed. Those are things you can't fake. The Doctor and I stood in the middle of teeming people going about their daily lives.

"Big Issue! Big Issue!"

"You think it'll last forever, people and cars and concrete, but it won't. One day it's all gone. Even the sky. My planet's gone. It's dead. It burned like the Earth. It's just rocks and dust before it's time." The Doctor said.

"What happened?"

"There was a war and we lost."

"A war with who? What about your people?"

"I'm a Time Lord. I'm the last of the Time Lords. They're all gone. I'm the only survivor. I'm left travelling on my own 'cos there's no one else."

"There's me."

"You've seen how dangerous it is. Do you want to go home?"

"After that? No way! I want- Oh, can you smell chips?"

"Yeah. Yeah."

"I want chips."

"Me too."

"Right then, before you get me back in that box, chips it is, and you can pay."

"No money."

"What sort of date are you? Come on then, tightwad, chips are on me. We've only got five billion years till the shops close."


	3. Author's Note

**Hey.**

 **It's me.**

 **THACA.**

 **I… I just realised something.**

 **I don't think I'm gonna continue this story.**

 **I can practically hear a few people in outrage. I can also hear a few cheers.**

 **Listen, I understand my writing's not the best. I know my characters aren't that great. I know my story might be a bit fictitious. I know that.**

 **Let me explain. I've gotten a few pretty bad reviews lately. Now, it's only a few, but they still hurt me a lot. Now, I'm not naming names (partially because I'm a good person, but mostly because I literally can't), but these people were telling me how bad of a character I'm writing and how bad Rose has been characterised and how my story's a bit fictitious.**

 **Can I just say a few things?**

 **One: If you're going to leave a bad comment, at least use your own name. If you do not have an account, that's fine, I understand. But if you're going to be on enough to leave reviews, get an account. I think that leaving a Guest Flame is kinda cowardice.**

 **Two: This is FanFICTION, so no, my story won't be exactly to canon. The characters won't be the same because I'm not the original writer. The story will be a bit fictitious because it's FICTION! If you can't get this fact through your (pardon my French) fucking skulls, then just leave. You shouldn't be here.**

 **Three: There's something I think not everyone who leaves these Flames understands. There are actual people reading these reviews you're leaving. Just as we feel loved reading the nice ones, we feel hated reading the bad ones. Now, if you think that's just criticism, that's fine, but that's the level of criticism YOU can take. Not me, not your friend, or some random person you meet on the street, YOU! Now, you can't have known this, but I've been feeling sort of depressed lately. I've felt pretty worried that Humanity was destroying itself like a self fulfilling prophecy, and, those people who left Flames, I think you just cemented my belief. So, thanks.**

 **You don't know who might be going through these things, so be careful.**

 **Now, as I said in the beginning, I'm planning to end this story. I know my writing sucks in this, so I'll direct you to my other account: TheOtherOswald. I've grown as a writer, and already have a Doctor Who story and a Doctor Who/Hamilton story up. Please go check them out.**

 **To those people who leave Flames, just go find another story, for fuck's sake. I'll bet you have no feelings. Sucks to be the rest of us. Remember, there are people behind these words.**

 **"We won't be invisible, we won't be denied. Still, it must be nice, it must be nice**

 **To have Washington on your side."**

 **-THACA**


End file.
